


Illidan's Destiny

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Illidan is being Illidan, Khadgar and Velen serves as wingmen, Legion timeline, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan decides that destiny is his own.Surprisingly enough, Maiev's middle name is destiny.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Illidan's Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I made the realization that besides the Calendar, I had another tradition running up for longer than the calendar itself... The last fic/update of the year!  
> Since my very first year on AO3, I published something on the 31st (Betrayer and her Warden; Demon's Blood; New Year's Gift; and this one) so, we aren't going to break the tradition this year, and I hope you will enjoy this little fic!
> 
> It had been highly inspired by some discussions in the Illidan/Maiev discord! I love you guys <3 
> 
> Otherwise, see you on Saturday for the next chapter of Hasard! (Yes, we're starting back the weekly updates right away ^^)

It had been a really long day on the Broken Shore, and slowly, the sun was disappearing behind the horizons and soon, the night patrols took over to watch over the Shore and make sure no demons could attack Deliverance Point that night. Both Illidan and Maiev were part of the daily patrol that day, and it was without remorse that they left Khadgar and Velen to handle the nightly activities. 

Slowly, they left the command center and made their way towards the resting area, where their personal tents were waiting for them, but as usual, they were taking all of their time, Illidan slowly getting closer to Maiev as they kept walking. She glanced at him, not making it obvious that she had noticed his little game and she simply smiled, taking advantage that her helmet was hiding her face. As soon as they crossed the last adventurer that they could see, Illidan slightly leaned down towards Maiev.

"Hey, any plans for tonight?" He asked with a smirk.

Maiev rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I was planning to sleep in my lover's arms tonight."

"Lover? That's a new word coming from you," he joyfully grinned.

"Yes but if he continues like that, he'll sleep alone," she threatened.

"Oh, come on, we're around Winter Veil and it could start snowing any days now, you wouldn't sleep alone in the cold?"

"Just shut up," she replied, grabbing his chin with her hand, bringing him to her level.

His eyes shone brightly with a really deep softness as he couldn't stop himself from smirking at her.

"I would shut up by kissing you if you removed that cursed helmet," he whispered, his hands grabbing her around her waist.

"I already told you," she sighed. "Not in public."

Illidan quickly glanced around them, using his spectral sight to make sure no one was around, and as expected, they were alone.

"Well, I don't see anyone… so we aren't really in public, are we?"

"Read on my lips," she said, lifting her helmet to let the lower part of her face appear. "Shut up"

But he knew that little game. He saw her eyes, shining back at him as she was fighting her grin as she kept her helmet above her lips. She wasn't saying that he had to shut up, she was telling him to kiss her. And without waiting more, he leaned down and met with her lips, his forehead hitting against the piece of metal, but the softness and warmth of her lips made him forget about it. They stayed still for a few minutes, lips against lips, just enjoying each other and finally, they broke apart and Maiev quickly put back her helmet, effectively hiding her smile and blush. Not caring about it, Illidan gently grabbed her hand, put her cloak over it to hide it, and pulled her to reach the tents of the resting area. Once they were sure that no one was watching them, they quickly entered his tent and they threw themselves into each other's arms.

As Maiev's helmet touched the floor, she found Illidan's lips again, and the rest of her armor followed. Giggling like teenagers, Illidan embraced Maiev, his hand gently caressing her face as she smiled at him. It had been hard in the beginning, and they weren't sure that a relationship between them could work, but in the end, they found each other and couldn't imagine their life without the other. They wanted to keep it a secret for now, unsure as to what people would think of them - the Betrayer and his Warden - but they knew that it wouldn't matter long enough.

"I love you," he whispered in her ears.

"I love you too," she only replied, getting as close as she could.

As the day had been pretty exhausting, they stayed in their embrace and let sleep take them, as, after all, they would need all of their energy to fight the Legion and send it back to their home. So, it was in peace, from knowing that they were there for each other, that Illidan and Maiev fell asleep that night.

But only a few hours later, Illidan woke up first, fully recharged as his demonic body never really needed a full night of sleep to be operational, and thus, like every night, he woke up and looked at Maiev, peacefully sleeping in his arms. He couldn't explain it, but he had fallen really hard for the Warden, and deep down, he knew that it was from before his resurrection, though he couldn't be able to pinpoint when exactly, and it was without a second thought that he declared his love. If he had been given a second chance, he wasn't going to waste it by not enjoying life, and if it meant to enjoy it by Maiev's side, then so be it. Even his feelings for Tyrande hadn't been that clear to him, and even now, he felt deep in his heart what he needed to do. 

His new life was probably going to be short, and he wasn't really expecting to stay on Azeroth once his duty was fulfilled, but as long as he would be there, he was going to be with Maiev. And it was with that certainty that thought went through his mind.

He wanted to marry her.

Not necessarily in the usual context, as he couldn't see Maiev agreeing to a full-on marriage in the big Kaldorei tradition, but just the idea of being able to call her his wife was making him more than happy. 

With a soft smile, he buried his face in her neck, already imagining the ceremony and how beautiful she would look as his bride. 

The morning came quickly, and as a soldier, Maiev woke up before the sunrise, ready to take on the day. Even in those last weeks, she was sleeping more than usual, feeling safe in Illidan's loving embrace. He welcomed her with a good morning kiss and as they still had a few moments before being forced to appear in Deliverance Point, they decided to stay together and just enjoy that time with each other. 

With her back against his chest, Illidan gently played with her hair, passing his fingers through the strands and massaging her skull while doing so. Meanwhile, Maiev had her eyes closed, humming a song that got stuck in her mind and her hands mindlessly walking on his legs, a really big smile on her face. Mimicking her, Illidan softly looked at her, perfectly remembering his thought of the night, but he was hitting a wall, as he had no idea how to propose to her. He could have pretty much asked her right away, but he also knew her and he was certain that marriage wasn't high on her list, and thus, she could refuse. Instead, he needed it to be perfect. 

"What's bothering you?" She asked as if she had been reading his mind, her eyes still closed. 

Indeed, he realized that he became slower, barely moving his hands through her hair now, but he wasn't ready to propose, and quickly found a lie.

"I was just wondering if you would look good with a different hairstyle… I mean, yes, you would! But… I don't know… Some changes." 

She softly shook her head, a faint smile on her face.

"What kind are you thinking about?"

Silence answered her as all the possibilities went through Illidan's head, trying to imagine each of them, while fighting back that urge to tell her that he wanted them to get married. And finally, he got an idea, as he made himself shut up by promising to tackle the subject later. 

"Maybe braids… and you could always keep your ponytail for when you'll wear your armor."

She put her head backward, resting it against Illidan as she finally opened her eyes, thinking about the proposition.

"Why not," she replied, looking at him. "Do you want to do it?"

"I do!" Claimed Illidan, a little too fast and enthusiastic, and right after it, he only wanted to punch himself.

Yet, he quickly calmed down and began to play with her hair again, taking half of it to tie it in a high ponytail, and with the other half, he separated them in two equal masses that he let flow over her shoulders. Making three stands from the hair falling over her right shoulder, he slowly began to braid them while trying to remember how to do it. After all, a ponytail was so much simpler and easy to do that he never bothered to learn how to do braids. He knew the theory, but in practice, it wasn't that. Finally, the first braid was made, looking correct and far from perfect, but as Maiev smiled when looking at it, he breathed out of relief and went to the other strands of hair waiting for him. After a few minutes, he was done with the second braid, still far from being perfectly done, and he frowned looking at it.

"Sorry, not used to it," he nervously laughed. "I will redo them."

"No need," she immediately interrupted him, putting a hand over his own. "I love them like that."

Without thinking about it, Illidan leaned down, meeting her lips and she quickly kissed him back.

Yes, he was going to marry her.

"Illidan, are you alright?" Asked Khadgar, raising an eyebrow at the hybrid.

At the sound of his name, Illidan snapped back to reality as he noticed that he hadn't been moving at all for the last few minutes, his eyes locked on the ground as he began to think about the best way to propose to Maiev, and a really dumb smile all over his face. And as soon as he realized that he had no idea how to do it, being interrupted by Khadgar, a shadow covered his face, and quickly, his mood changed. 

"Oh… Yes, I'm alright… Just thinking."

Immediately, almost like a shark smelling blood, Khadgar got closer to the hybrid, feeling deep down that it could be very interesting.

"And what could bother you that much?" The Archmage innocently asked.

Illidan rose his head towards the sky, not being sure if he really wanted to share what was on his mind with the human or not. He knew that he would never have any ill intentions against him, and he had done a lot to help Illidan integrate the little group that was now the commandants of the army of Legionfall. And thus, he turned his head towards Khadgar, taking a deep, but discreet breath.

"You will find that stupid, more than probably, but… If you had to propose to someone, how would you do it?" Finally asked Illidan.

Silence answered him. Not looking at the hybrid anymore, Khadgar's eyes were moving from left to right, his eyebrows furrowing as he proceeded the words and searched after the answer. But not the answer on how to propose, no, he was searching after who Illidan wanted to propose to. 

"Umm… Khadgar?" 

"Wait a second," the human quickly replied, holding up his hand as he turned around and used the other one to make a sign towards Velen, inviting him to join them.

"What is it?" Asked the Draenei as soon as he reached them.

"Illidan just admitted that he wanted to propose to someone," explained Khadgar, his voice strangely quiet.

Immediately, Velen turned his head towards Illidan, a really big smile spreading on his face until the realization hit him, and quickly, the smile got replaced by a frown in front of the enigma.

"But who is it? We haven't seen you with anyone…"

Illidan groaned out loud as he crossed his arms, putting his head backward. 

"It doesn't matter, just give me advice!"

Maybe it hadn't been a really good idea.

"Well, knowing who it is could help us give advice," mischievously added Khadgar. "After all, if you propose in a way that this person will hate, it could ruin your relationship."

"And not every couple propose the same way," wisely intervened Velen. "I had friends back on Argus who made a really big party just to propose to their lover; others did it discreetly and they came back one day with the wedding jewelry."

"You were married, no?" Asked Khadgar. "How did it go?"

Velen had a wistfully chuckle at those memories.

"With the help of Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, we set a really big treasure chase in Mac'Aree, where we were going to remember all of our best memories together at the place we enjoyed spending time. We had planned some kind of big final at the seat of the triumvirate but before we could reach it, we made a break in a little park."

Velen took a break, his eyes slightly shining from a tear forming.

"There, she looked at me, and then, she simply asked me if I wanted us to get married. I said yes, as it was my intention anyway."

"Oh, that's so sweet," said Khadgar. "At least it went well, I heard about couples that were breaking up when they got to that subject, because one of them didn't want to get married."

At those words, Illidan's ears fell and a dreading feeling took over him. Maiev had never been the kind of person to talk about that subject, and maybe that she wasn't caring about it at all, meaning that she would reject his proposition. Maybe that she would break up if he tried…

"Illidan?" Gently asked Khadgar as he noticed the sudden drop in the mood of the hybrid.

Putting a hand over his mouth, Illidan just felt the color of his skin fading as he had no idea what to do. He was legitimately scared of rejection now.

"Alright, it's obvious you are really scared of failure," stated Velen. "So please, tell us who it is, so we could help?"

But could he really say it? Say it out loud despite that they were keeping it a secret? And that Maiev was trusting him?

Yet, he knew that now, the possibility of her rejection was weighing on his shoulders and she was going to find out as soon as they would be alone again. If he wanted to succeed, he really needed help.

"I… I can tell you, but you will need to keep it a secret," said Illidan, swallowing hard. "It's really important."

"I promise to not say a thing," immediately replied Khadgar, followed by Velen's promise.

Illidan quickly glanced around him, making sure that no one was too close to the group to listen to them, and especially not Maiev. Then, he took a deep breath and lowered his head.

"It's Maiev," he whispered through his gritted teeth.

In front of him, the two other men stayed silent, slowly realizing which name Illidan told them. And finally, Khadgar was the first to react.

"Oh by the Titans! How did I not notice?!" He groaned, taking his face in his hands.

"Oh… This explains a lot," only said Velen, a hand over his chin as he remembered a few enigmatic visions of the future.

"But wait, seriously?" Continued the human. "How?!"

"I… She… We…" began Illidan, trying to put his thoughts into words as he moved his hand in circles. "It just clicked. I couldn't explain it more than that."

"Well, congratulations," added Velen, putting a hand on Illidan's shoulder. "But really? Wedding now?"

"I… I just love this idea and I really want it," softly smiled Illidan. "And honestly, with the Legion at our door, I feel like that waiting cannot always be an option."

"I see, I see," approved Khadgar, nodding vividly. "But… to be honest with you, I don't see Maiev as the kind of person to accept such a proposition… Unless she has a really soft side carefully hidden under that armor."

At those words, Illidan tried his best to repress the grin growing on the corner of his lips and just shook his head to hide it.

"Until five minutes ago, I was pretty sure of myself," he told them. "But now, I'm just afraid that it's the worst decision that I could take."

"No, don't say that!" Immediately shouted Velen. "This is what you want isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"And is there anything that gives you the impression that Maiev would refuse?"

Illidan's first instinct was to yell back a "no" but as he barely opened his lips, the sound died in his throat and his conviction slowly faded.

"I don't know… She might not be that kind of person actually…"

"But you should try," added Khadgar. "I can already see how much you care about her, just by this conversation and your reactions."

"But how do I do it then? How do I make sure that she says yes?"

With a deep sigh, Khadgar looked to the sigh, his foot slightly stomping on the ground as he began to think about it. After all, Maiev was still a mystery for them on the personal plane, and if even Illidan who had admitted to being in a relationship with her couldn't give them an answer, it was going to be quite complicated.

"We'll work in it," decided the Archmage.

The sun was already starting to get down, forcing the days to be shorter with every new day, and Deliverance Point was still as busy as before but for that afternoon, the adventurers were handling themselves. Indeed, Illidan, Velen, and Khadgar had moved inside the command center, and sitting at the table, they were conversing about Illidan's problem. And how to resolve it satisfyingly. 

Coming back from her mission on the Shore, where she accompanied her Wardens to take care of a demon's camp, Maiev stepped back in Deliverance Point, surprised to not see any of the other commandants at their usual place. Raising an eyebrow, she quickly asked an adventurer that was passing by if they had seen the men, and thankfully for her, he got to tell her that they were in the building. After thanking them, Maiev went to join them, wondering what was so important for them to stay inside all day. But as soon as she entered the main room, they all turned their head towards her and left the room in uncomfortable silence as they suddenly stopped talking. Khadgar even gathered quickly sheets of paper that were spread on the table and brought them back to him, innocently putting his arms over it.

"Do… Do I bother you?" Maiev asked, looking at all of them suspiciously.

"Actually yes," replied Khadgar, deciding to take the stab for the group. "We're talking about men's things."

Right away, the awkward and uncomfortable silence took over the room once again, with all three of them staring at Maiev. Though Illidan was slightly looking off, biting his cheeks from the inside of his mouth to refrain a smile as he had noticed that Maiev had kept the braids all day. Feeling unwelcome, the Warden slowly stepped back, frowning, but she decided to not say anything. After all, she could always ask Illidan what it was about a little later. And as soon as she was out of the room, Khadgar put back the papers on the middle of the table and turned towards Illidan.

"So, do you want to have flowers or not? We might still have time to reach a florist in Dalaran."

"I might be able to gather an orchestra for music," also added Velen.

"She's going to kill us if we bring an orchestra," pointed Illidan.

"She's going to kill us for what just happened," counterpointed Khadgar.

"True."

The night was finally covering the Broken Isles, and despite that the demonic portal of the Tomb was throwing green shades into the sky, the moon softly shining, accompanied by thousands of stars, and slowly the counterattack calmed down. Deliverance Point was now quiet, and Illidan almost regretted it. Even if they had spent all day talking about how he should propose to Maiev, it actually was completely counterproductive as his mind was now completely blank and that he couldn't remember what they said. But also, to his defenses, they came up with about twenty different plans for the proposal, and deep down, he knew that all of them would fail in some way, but for the twenty-first one who was really simple: being himself and just asking.

Little did they all know that Illidan could also fucked this up.

And thus, as Maiev walked beside him to get to the resting area, just as the night before, Illidan was completely torn apart between asking her right now, or waiting and waiting and waiting, until one of them would die. But as he felt Maiev's armor brushing against his skin as she got closer to him on her own, the scales tilted towards asking her. Gradually, he slowed down and Maiev followed his pace once she noticed it.

"Maiev, can I talk to you?" He finally asked after clearing his throat. 

She only raised an eyebrow, perfectly aware that Illidan was able to see it despite the helmet.

"I… Would…" he began, standing in front of her.

As she heard a faint sound coming from behind her, she tried to discreetly look without interrupting Illidan who was still searching after his words, but she knew that it was Khadgar and Velen. They had been following them since they stepped away from the command center and she was now pretty sure that Illidan told them about their relationship. 

But in front of her, as Illidan realized that he could fuck up his proposal, and that it would be the worst thing to happen to him, and yes, even his death wouldn't be that awful, he began to fully panic. And soon, he was speaking without thinking.

"Maiev," he began, putting his hands over her shoulders and speaking really seriously. "Sometimes, the hand of fates must be forced… Wait no, that's not what I mean!"

He quickly shook his head, lowering it. Meanwhile, Maiev just stayed silent, the corner of her lips slightly forming a smile as she was half-amused by the situation. Of course, if there hadn't been a human and a Draenei watching them right now, she would have enjoyed it more.

"Listen, my destiny is my own and you… You're my destiny. My fate. And I want to take your hand!" He finally let out before muttering quickly. "Not force it! Absolutely not."

Maiev let out a snort, while leaning back slightly as Illidan was really close to her now.

"Alright… Could you please say it again but in a less Illidan-y way?"

"I… I wasn't clear?"

"Didn't understand anything," she lied with a smile, just to hear him again.

"Maiev, please, keep being my destiny and stay with me forever."

"Again."

"Don't leave my side please."

"What?"

"Please, marry me!" He finally said.

And with those words, Maiev let out a soft laugh, seemingly mocking Illidan, but deep down, he knew it wasn't the case at all and he just kept looking at her with his face shining with hope.

"I want to say yes," she softly whispered to be sure that he was the only one to hear her. "But I'm uncomfortable knowing we aren't alone."

Discreetly, she pointed towards the bushes behind her, exactly where the two last commandants were hiding and Illidan understood what she meant. Yet, his mind was still a storm and he couldn't think clearly yet, especially that he heard the yes coming from Maiev and he couldn't think about anything else. So, he quickly grabbed her and looked at her again before doing anything.

"I'm bringing us somewhere else," he said with an ecstatic spoke.

And he lifted her, throwing her over his shoulder as he took off.

Taking his destiny into his hands, as he said himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
